


oh yes you are, Captain!

by hounds_of_love



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Pat and Cap have a Fight but not for long :), Tut tut, a bit of pining, his own choice of film that he's neglecting too, it's the drama Mick I just love it, kissin', pat thinking about Cap's shoulders during film night, sniggering from Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hounds_of_love/pseuds/hounds_of_love
Summary: The Captain and Pat butt heads during film night and he slips up...-----aka. I watched the sound of music and got to thinking about the scene where Captain Von Trapp accidentally calls Maria 'Captain' while they argue, hmm yes much to think about
Relationships: Pat Butcher/The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019), Pre-Relationship - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	oh yes you are, Captain!

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading! please leave kudos and comments because you were all super encouraging on my first fic and I'm so thankful for that!  
> sorry for any mistakes as well!

Tensions had been high between the ghosts for the past few days and Alison knew it would come to a head soon. It had mainly involved the Captain, who had been losing his temper left, right and centre, often riled up by Robin, Julian and Thomas both unintentionally and deliberately. He had shouted at Alison herself when she had been late to time his morning runs two days in a row but he had also flat out refused to run later in the day when she suggested it.  
Now it was film night and it was Pat’s turn to choose. But the Captain had got it in his head that they would watch a film she had told him about earlier, which was not what she was now holding in her hand, ready to put in the DVD player. The others were perched on the sofa or around the room listening with a mix of interest and trepidation at the argument that had begun to unfold when the Captain realised that all his scheming and gentle manipulation had had no impact on Pat today. 

“But I want to watch Where Eagles Dare!” The Captain was standing up straight, his swagger stick held tightly under one arm, glaring down at Pat. If he weren’t being a petulant child, he would be imposing. 

“Well, we’ve got all the time in the world!” Pat clapped, trying to be enthusiastic, as usual, but the Captain was being particularly grating today. “It’s my turn to choose tonight and I want to watch Point Break!”

The Captain huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Now listen here, Patrick.” He pointed at Pat with his swagger stick. 

“Don’t you thrust your stick at me!” Pat exclaimed, reaching forward to bat it away. 

Julian cackled. The Captain looked affronted. 

“How dare you! I am a ranking officer!” 

“Jesus Christ, we _know_! You spend every bloody minute telling us!” It surprised Pat just as much as everybody else that he was the first one to start really yelling.

The Captain took a shocked step back before composing himself, his expression turning cloudy with anger. 

“Patrick. You can’t just-” 

“No! I’ve had enough! Let me _speak_!” Pat’s voice climbed higher with every word. 

“I shan’t while you’re being like this. I don’t understand why you can’t just agree to watch my film.” The Captain rolled his eyes, “You’re being unreasonable.”

Alison winced. 

It was the last straw for Pat. 

“ _I’m being unreasonable?!_ ” His voice reached a pitch only dogs could hear. Mary covered her ears with a squeak. 

The Captain went to speak again and Pat pushed him squarely in the chest. 

“No!” He shouted, “That’s not on!” 

He was tired of letting himself be walked over, especially by someone like the Captain. Honestly, he’d been here for nearly 40 years and yet sometimes the Captain felt he could treat him like nothing more than a reluctant acquaintance who could be pushed around just because he was a _captain_. 

The Captain snuck a nervous glance at Alison and the ghosts. Pat took a step forward again and plundered on. He might regret it tomorrow but god, if he wasn’t angry and ready to rant right now. 

“Everything always has to go _your_ way doesn’t it!” He threw his hands in the air aggressively. “No one else can ever have fun, just like at that party Alison threw! You know if you actually relaxed like we always suggest, you might find you can enjoy yourself. In fact, I can think of at least two things you’ll like in Point Break, if the front cover is anything to go by!” Pat gestured to where Alison was limply holding the case, watching everything unfold. 

Julian sniggered dirtily from the corner of the room. 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean Patrick.” The Captain snapped quickly, narrowing his eyes. 

“Maybe you can think about it while we’re watching the film.” Pat smiled sarcastically. 

The Captain stalked forward with his stick raised again. 

“Listen here, you-”

“No, _you_ listen here, Cap, you can’t just boss us around and pull rank all the time. We all live here and sometimes we have to put up with things we don’t like. We watched Twilight for Pete’s sake-”

“Pete?” Robin grunted, “Who’s Pete?” 

“And you don’t even have the decency to sit down with us and watch what I want to watch. We can watch your stupid film tomorrow!” 

“That’s enough, Pat.” The Captain snapped again. 

“You _always_ do this! You never try to get Kitty to change _her_ mind. Never Lady Button. It’s always _me_ that you think you can order around and I’m _sick_ of it, ya selfish wazzock!” 

“Patrick!” The Captain took an angry step forward, outraged and embarrassed at the scene he was making in front of everyone else. 

“I’m not finished!”

“Oh yes, you are, Captain!” 

A pause. Pat raised his eyebrows in shock. Kitty let out an excited, surprised giggle. Alison’s eyes widened and then she smirked. 

The Captain was frozen, defeated and utterly mortified. 

“I mean, uh. Patrick.” He mumbled. 

He refused to meet Pat’s eyes, instead coughing awkwardly and staring at the ground. He closed his eyes, flustered. It would never have mattered what he said next because the fight and his dignity were both lost when he misspoke. 

“Right.” The Captain rubbed his temple, his voice weary with embarrassment. “I’m going to go. You watch what you like.” 

He turned quickly and left. 

Pat turned round to face the others. 

“Yikes.” He pulled a face, “Was not expecting that.” 

“Feel like we’ve all learnt a little bit about the Captain tonight, haven’t we?” Julian smirked. 

“Nothing we don’t already know.” Robin smiled. “What! Is true! Like with film man with cameras.” 

“Adam?” Alison thought back to the film crew. “What about him?”

“Well, you know.” Robin fumbled around for the right words, “Captain like man in charge.” 

“Oh god. I didn’t need to know that.” Alison fake shivered. 

“You ask.” Robin shrugged. 

Alison shook her head as if to banish any thoughts of Captain and _men in charge_ and specifically Pat _in charge_ \- oh yuck! As if! 

“Right, I’m loading the DVD player now. We’re watching Point Break. Cap is clearly not coming back, and will probably never speak to you lot again.” 

Alison put the DVD in and settled on the couch. Pat joined her and tried his best to concentrate on Keanu Reeves and Patrick Swayze but kept getting distracted by what precisely the implications of the Captain’s slip were. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he’d looked when he snapped at him, it had clearly been something he said in the passionate moment. If Pat ever tried to bring it up, to apologise, well, he could already picture exactly how badly that conversation would go. But part of him wanted to try.  
In the blink of an eye, the credits for the film were rolling. Pat could quite easily say that he had paid no attention to it, choosing instead to think about what might happen _after_ a conversation with the Captain.  
He said a slow goodbye to the others while collecting his thoughts - many thoughts - about the Captain leaning down earlier to glare at him, about the tense line of his jaw, the broad span of his shoulders, his hands as he gestured and gripped his swagger stick. Yes, much to think about. 

Before long, he was at the Captain’s door, which had been left closed by Alison or Mike. 

“Knock knock.” He said softly, unable to do it properly. 

A brief moment later, the Captain walked through sheepishly, avoiding Pat’s gaze, to stand in front of him, ever so close in the hallway. 

“Ah, Patrick.” He held his arms behind his back and stared at their feet. “I’m glad you’re here. I wanted to, uh, apologise for earlier.” 

Pat nodded and knew to wait for the Captain to collect his words. Months ago now, the Captain had gone to Alison after upsetting Kitty one too many times. She had refused to stop a high pitched wailing (that Mary had joined her with) until the Captain had apologised _properly_. Alison had helped him out so he was never able to offend Kitty with a half-hearted apology again, although Captain sometimes needed time away from them all to think about _exactly_ what he had done wrong. Pat had yet to receive an apology of that specific kind. Today was a day for change, apparently. 

“I have done some thinking and it was wrong of me to say that you were unreasonable, among other things. I am the one who was unreasonable. I think I got fixated on the film Alison told me about and had a difficult time changing point of view, but that’s not an excuse. It was your turn to choose the film, and I should have respected you.” He took a deep breath, “I’m sorry.”  
Pat nodded and smiled. 

“That’s ok, Cap. It’s water under the bridge.” 

The Captain deflated slightly, but still looked awkward. Pat knew what he must be thinking about, because he had also thought about nothing but that for the past few hours. 

“So.” Pat rocked forward onto his tiptoes for a moment and then back down. The Captain stared at him like he wanted nothing more than to run away. 

“Captain, eh?” Pat smirked. 

“Ah. Yes.” The Captain winced, “An unfortunate slip. I think I would rather forget about that if you don’t mind.” 

“Actually I do mind.” Pat teased, “Definitely something we need to discuss.” 

The Captain frowned down at him, a crease appearing between his brows. Pat wished he could smooth out the worry there. Maybe that could happen another day. 

As Pat stared resolutely up at those eyes, he took a chance and stepped forward, grabbing the lapels of the Captain’s suit. The Captain made the smallest surprised noise when their lips touched softly for a moment. They stopped almost as soon as they started. 

“Gosh.” The Captain blinked down at him, unsure. 

Pat gently moved a hand to the back of the Captain’s head, welcoming him. This time the Captain took the initiative to close the gap between them, grabbing Pat’s jaw with both hands and kissing back firmly. With a soft pressure on his face, and a refusal to break the kiss, the Captain led them backwards into the privacy of his room. There would be time for talking later, but the Captain couldn't think right now, entirely too overcome by the warmth of Pat so close to him.


End file.
